


Все счастливые семьи похожи друг на друга

by Cexmet



Category: Red Dawn (2012)
Genre: Drama, Incest, Language: Russian, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том не стал бы этого делать, если бы Джед сам не попросил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все счастливые семьи похожи друг на друга

Душный поздний вечер рано скатывается в ночь, и Том Эккерт поднимается по лестнице к своей спальне, где все еще стоит двуспальная кровать, будто по-прежнему женат, и они просто в размолвке, а потом все исправится и они снова будут снова спать вместе, хотя бы в одной комнате. Том осторожно закрывает дверь – но никогда не запирает ее, как будто еще верит, что Мэтт может прийти к нему среди ночи, испуганный кошмарным сном.  
Но приходит к нему вовсе не Мэтт.  
Джед перешагивает порог спальни как-то нетвердо, точно пробуя ногой лед на реке, но Том включает лампу, щурясь от яркого света – и сомнения точно выветриваются из Джеда. Он подходит к кровати и обрушивается на отца могучей волной тяжелой плоти, вжимаясь грудью в грудь, животом в живот, ладонями в плечи. Он целует Тома неловкими влажными губами и тот понимает: Джед порядком набрался.   
– Трахни меня, – шепчет он Тому в лицо, – как трахал раньше.  
Том упирается руками ему в грудь, но Джеда не так-то просто сдвинуть с места.  
– Ты помнишь, что мы договорились это прекратить? – Том говорит строго, как школьный учитель, но Джед только качает головой.  
– К черту все, – он вскидывается и сжимает пальцами запястья Тома. – Просто отымей меня так, чтобы назавтра сидеть было больно.   
Джед трется об него всем телом и у Тома начинает вставать. Он высвобождает руки из ослабшей хватки и касается ладонями боков Джеда, потом – гладит его крепкий, круглый зад и напряженные, сильные бедра. Джед – нетерпеливый и жадный, он опять придавливает Тома всем своим весом и начинает целовать.   
– Трахни меня, – исступленно повторяет он, будто эти слова – единственное, что осталось у него в голове.   
Том расстегивает его джинсы, спускает их до колен, задирает футболку, и пропихивает пальцы под резинку трусов. Джед переваливается на бок, а потом – ложится на живот, поперек кровати. Он замирает на пару секунд, будто ему нужно отдышаться, Том гладит его по спине обеими руками, Джед приподнимается ему навстречу и что-то говорит, все так же утыкаясь головой в матрас. Том не может разобрать ни слова.  
Он знает: нельзя было это начинать, нельзя было позволять, еще тогда, в первый раз.   
Все как будто темнеет, внутри и снаружи, Том наклоняется к шее Джеда, сжимая его задницу обеими руками, и делает глубокий вдох, прежде, чем запускает большой палец в дырку. Тот входит свободно и Джед довольно ворчит, а потом чуть приподнимает голову и тихо произносит:   
– В заднем кармане.  
Том не сразу понимает, о чем речь, но потом нашаривает презерватив в кармане джинсов Джеда и чуть привстает, чтобы удобнее было его надеть.  
Джед нетерпеливо трется о постель, точь-в-точь как когда ему было восемнадцать и он попросил Тома об этом – попросил не в первый раз, но в первый раз получил согласие. Том совсем не помнит, почему сказал «да» и «хорошо, но только один раз» – но сейчас ему приходит в голову вполне логичный ответ: потому, что он больной ублюдок и хотел оттрахать своего сына.   
Однажды Том отправил за решетку парня, который пятнадцать лет насиловал собственную дочь, а та боялась рассказать даже соседям, она беременела время от времени, и всякий раз сама делала себе аборт, спицами или чем-то вроде того. Детали позабылись, но тот урод по-прежнему время от времени снится Тому – только вместо его лица тот как правило видит свое собственное.   
Двигаясь вперед и назад, придерживая Джеда за бедра, Том закрывает глаза. Он отчетливо видит, как все было десять лет назад, в первый раз – и пытается представить себе, что будет еще лет через десять: Джед скорее всего женится, купит какую-нибудь полуразорившуюся бензоколонку, растолстеет фунтов на тридцать-сорок – но все равно хотя бы раз в полгода будет приезжать сюда. Ради этого.   
А потом все заканчивается – Том откидывается назад и кончает, выдохнув так резко, что в глазах чуть темнеет. Джед снова ворчит, на этот раз – неодобрительно. Он переваливается на спину, без малейшего стыда засовывает в себя пальцы и закусывает губу, привычно нашарив нужное место. Другой рукой он торопливо дергает своей член, а Том смотрит на него и не может отвести взгляд, до тех пор, пока тот не кончает тоже.   
– Я хочу спать с тобой, – со смешным детским упрямством в голосе говорит Джед, но Том отрицательно качает головой. Он легко похлопывает сына по щекам, и тот нехотя поднимается, натягивает штаны, но не застегивает их, одергивает футболку и выходит за дверь.   
Том не идет в душ. Он завязывает презерватив, бросает его на пол и ложится поперек кровати на теплое место, где только что лежал Джед. «Это было в последний раз, – обещает он себе, – честное слово, больше я ему не позволю, и себе тоже не позволю. Нельзя так». Том повторяет эти слова опять и опять, как молитву, не зная, что они станут правдой.


End file.
